tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Artemisa Hilglath
Artemisa Hilglath is an elven auxiliary of the Ruby Legion in Andaria in the Fourth Age. Biography Early Years Born in the city of Lutherin in the Third Age to elven parents, Artemisa lost her father Yenaro Hilglath to an early incarnation of the Blood Fever which had been tested by Kamen Grimgaze. When the Yamatians invaded Libaterra years later, she and her mother Helenas fled to Ridgefort, which would later grow into Valencia City. Turning to the goddess Artemicia after Cardia got devoured by the Godslayer at the end of the First Great War, Helenas eventually joined the Artemician Inquisition as a cleric and wanted her daughter to join the Clergy of Artemicia as a white mage. However, Artemisa had other ideas and this became a source of conflict between the two while the world experienced the Second Great War which eventually ended in the Catastrophe and ushered in the Fourth Age. Fourth Age Interim Years Against her mother's wishes, Artemisa became an alchemist's apprentice and grew in the trade in the early years of the Fourth Age, selling potions and poisons to whoever asked, no questions asked. Unfortunately, this didn't last long as her master were discovered by the Holy Inquisition of Cardia to be aiding and abetting criminals within Valencia City. While no evidence were found that connected Artemisa to her master's crimes, her mother used the entire incident as proof that she belonged only in the Clergy of Artemicia. Having enough of her pestering, Artemisa ran away to the Andarian Empire. Making it to Imperial City, Artemisa was surprised at how much disdain the citizens had for elves due to being associated with the devoured Cardia. To lessen if not outright get rid of this stigma, Artemisa openly renounced Cardia and Artemicia and converted to the teachings of the Church of the Golden Dawn which was dedicated to Cardia's rival deity Mardük. To say that she was surprised by the Dawnists' teachings was an understatement. Here were a set of teachings much more liberal than that of the Clergy of Artemicia, where things that weren't permitted in the latter were allowed in the former. Her mother did not react well to the news of Artemisa's change of fate. Nevertheless, Artemisa was free to be her own elf out of her mother's shadow. Wanting to find an outlet for test out her brews, Artemisa enlisted into the Ruby Legion where she received combat training in the use of a short sword as well as a device of launching caustic poisons and other nasty brews at enemies. Finally finding what she believed to be her place in the world, Artemisa resolved to excel in her profession while serving as an auxiliary in the legion, no matter how many poor fools 'offer' themselves up as her latest test subjects. Healed But Never Hidden In 10 AC, Artemisa had been granted access to the Imperial City's herbal gardens in exchange for tending to them. She performed her duty while seeking herbs that she could potentially use for brewing new potions. After returning home, she brewed vials, which she intended to sell in the market later, and left her abode to search for a test subject for her potions. Aliases and Nicknames ;The Apothecary of the Ruby Legion :Her nickname among the ranks of the Ruby Legion. Appearance Like some elves, Artemisa has palish skin as well as freckles on her face. She is 5'4” and her straight blonde hair extends down to her upper back with some of the strands tied into a thin braid that forms a loop on the back of her head. She also has red wine colored eyes. Artemisa also has pointed ears that's longer than average. Wearing a dark red hooded cloak over her white blouse and lavender skirt, Artemisa also wears a belt with pockets and loops to hold her vials, ingredients, and other alchemical implements. Her knee-high black leather boots matches her leather gloves. Artemisa carries a plague doctor's mask to shield her from the noxious odors and poisonous vapors some of her chemicals emit when they are made and used against enemies respectively. Personality and Traits Armed with an inquisitive intellect, Artemisa is always seeking ways to improve herself in whatever areas she deemed important to her and for advantages to exploit when wanting whatever she desire. However, as she is evil and callous, such things has taken a darker meaning. After all, what she wants to achieve is to become the greatest alchemist in the world and the whole point of joining the Ruby Legion as an Auxiliary is to find no shortage of 'volunteers' for her experiments in the form of enemies and criminals, as well as other people that no one would miss. However, Artemisa is currently dealing with an inferiority complex, which explains her drive to excel no matter who gets hurt, and while she has mustered the courage to run away from her overbearing mother, Artemisa is still highly nervous of meeting her again. Powers and Abilities Artemisa knows how to create various potions and alchemy ingredients. She wields a fluted short sword and a vial launcher in combat. Relationships Helenas Hilglath Artemisa and her mother Helenas do not get along. Helenas wants her daughter to serve Artemicia but Artemisa has resolved to dedicate herself to Dawnists and experiments with the Ruby Legion instead, angering Helenas in the process. See also *Ruby Legion Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Elves Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Ruby Legion